


burnish writes wholesome fictions

by burnish7986



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Holding Hands, Rain, Talking, Walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnish7986/pseuds/burnish7986
Summary: i write wholesome fictions for assorted discord users, probably always under a page. not accepting reqs, only doing these for people i know from discord, sorry. will tag as i go, but all chapters will probably be appropriate for everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. movie night and chocolate white

The lock on the apartment clicked. Dreamy looked up from her perch on the window seat. Viper walked in, arms full of groceries.  
“Viper! You’re back!” Dreamy nearly ran over to Viper and threw her arms around him. Viper jumped backwards.  
“Calm down, Dreamy, I don’t want to drop the food!”  
Dreamy, giggling madly, retreated back to the window seat and curled up with her book.  
After putting away the groceries, Viper walked over to Dreamy and bent his head awkwardly to read the cover. “Dreamy, isn’t that the tenth time you’ve read that?” he asked.  
Dreamy brandished the book at Viper playfully. “It’s Percy Jackson, Viper.” she said emphatically. “It never gets old!”  
Viper laughed and plopped down on the couch. “Not that I want to disrupt your quality reading time, but weren’t we supposed to have a movie night?”  
Dreamy almost rocketed off the window seat and bounded over to the movie shelf. “I almost forgot! Viper, what should we watch?”  
This question seemed to momentarily stun Viper. Apparently he hadn’t put much thought into what he wanted to watch. “Maybe… The Purge?”  
Dreamy sighed dramatically. “Viper, that’s the only movie you ever want to watch.” She continued browsing through the movie shelf, ignoring Viper’s forlorn expression. Finally, apparently finding one she liked, she turned around and pointed at Viper with the movie. “Ever seen The Princess Bride?”  
Viper stared with a blank expression. “No…”  
Dreamy beamed. “Alright, I guess I’ve made a decision.” She knelt in front of the TV and began the somewhat lengthy process of starting the movie.  
Viper stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna go get some blankets, be right back.”  
Dreamy nodded absentmindedly from her stance in front of the TV. The menu screen finally appeared on the TV and Dreamy backed up to the couch, clutching the remote. Viper walked back in from the kitchen, two blankets draped over his arm, but he was carrying…  
Dreamy’s face split wide open in a grin. “Viper, where did you get that?!”  
Viper hefted the one-pound bag of white chocolate truffles onto the side table. “I decided that I might as well spoil you, since I had some extra money at the grocery store. And I know how much you love white chocolate.”  
Dreamy giggled. “Thanks, Viper.”  
They sat down on the couch together, Dreamy leaning on Viper’s arm. He pulled the blanket over them and Dreamy started the movie. As the opening credits began rolling, she intertwined her fingers in Viper’s.

Viper liked the movie.


	2. when it rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it takes so long for me to write these, wholesome fictions can't be forced writing otherwise they'll be bad, you know?  
> i feel like this isnt as good as the previous one idk but i didnt want to write anymore because i like to keep them short

The rain pattered down over London. For miles in every direction, bleak and monotone clouds blotted out the sun. Solid looked over at his best friend, her face partially obscured by her raincoat. “I wanted this to be a fun trip, you know…”

Puma looked over at him and smiled. “I don’t mind the rain, Solid…”

He continued walking for a moment. “You don’t find the continued rain to be depressing and soul-crushing?”

Puma giggled. “No, that’s just you, Solid.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. They continued walking for a moment in silence, together. Solid thought for a moment.

"I should have just had you come to Germany. It doesn't rain as much there." Puma giggled again and looked back at him. "Solid, I told you, I don't mind the rain. We can go back to the hotel if it's really bothering you that much, the weather app says it's going to stop raining tomorrow anyway."

Solid sighed. "I know, Puma, I just wanted this to be the perfect trip! I had it all planned out, all the transport, the attractions - Tower of London, the British Museum, the Natural History Museum -"

Puma cut him off. "Solid, _listen to me_. Our trip is fine. We can still do all those things you wanted to do. I know the rain is upsetting you, but don't let it ruin our time here. Come on, let's go back to the hotel. We can watch anime or something and make hot chocolate - it's fun to watch TV in the rain anyway."

Solid nodded slowly. "I know, Puma, I just really wanted everything to go well. It's so aggravating because it was all looking great, and now..."

Puma smiled. "At least we can still travel together. Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

They turned down the next street and made their way back to the hotel, holding hands the whole way.


End file.
